candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mixed Mode levels
Mixed levels (or Mixed Mode levels, as is referred to on mobile) are levels with two or more different objectives. Currently, there is only one type of mixed level, where the player has to bring down all ingredients and clear all the jelly. The Sugar Crush is like candy order and ingredients levels, where remaining moves will become striped candies. Mixed levels currently makes up roughly 0.82% of all levels, at 14 total appearances. The icon is a half pink, half blue circle with a swirl in the middle. Like all level types (except moves levels and jelly levels on web version, moves levels and candy order levels on mobile version), it has its own music theme. See the full list of mixed levels here (full details) or (quick view). Trivia *If an ingredient is on a jelly square and the square is hit with a special candy the jelly square will be removed. However, this won't happen if a jelly fish appears on the square or if it is hit with a lollipop hammer. *When an ingredient is collected, the jelly that is in the ingredient exit will lose one layer. This also happen with chocolate. If an ingredient goes to an exit, the chocolate squares next to the exit will be removed. *On web version, despite the fact that both jelly fish and coconut wheel boosters can be activated at the start of the level the jelly fish and coconut wheel still can't be combined. **On mobile version however, only jelly fish can be used, but not coconut wheel. *The panel which shows objectives will show both jelly and ingredients. According to an old screenshot of level 1688 there were originally going to be two different panels, one for jelly and one for ingredients. *Aside from timed levels, this is the one of the level types that do not introduce in Dreamworld, as it ended on level 665. *This level is released only two days before one leap year apart when Dozy Dawn was released. Hence, it took only two days short of a leap year to implement this level type after the end of Dreamworld. *It is unknown if more level type combinations will be introduced, besides jelly + ingredients. Since it is a new level type there is plenty of time for a new combination. According to the description on mobile, this level type is a mixture of two or more level types, meaning that there will probably be a new combination at some point. *Piñata Park lacks Mixed levels after its debut, similarly to moves levels, which didn't appear in an episode which was very shortly after its first appearance. As such, there currently aren't any episodes with all 6 level types. Notable levels *'Level 1688' - The first mixed level and the jelly + ingredients combination level. This level resembles level 1092, but has jellies on main area and 5 fewer moves. Also, it is the first sugar drop mixed level. *[[Level 1690|'Level 1690']] - The first hexagonal mixed level. *'Level 1695' - First 6 coloured mixed level. Also the first one to have evil spawners. *'Level 1697' - First 5 coloured mixed level. Also this level resembles level 1323, but has jellies behind blockers. *'Level 1698' - This level slightly resembles level 1377, but has jellies. *'Level 1700' - First milestone mixed level, and first mixed level to have popcorn. *'Level 1703' - First mixed level with cake bombs. *[[Level 1705|'Level 1705']]' '- A level similar to level 1286, but with jellies behind the heart. *[[Level 1712|'Level 1712']] - This level resembles level 1082, but with jellies on main board. Category:Levels Category:Level types Category:Mixed levels